minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia
Olivia is a protagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode. She is an expert builder and redstone engineer, and one of Jesse's best friends. She is voiced by Martha Plimpton. Biography Appearance Olivia has dark brown skin, black hair with two ponytails. She wears white earrings, and she also has a yellow-green beanie wearing a pair of black goggles over it. In episode 4 (A Block and Hard Place) in the battle against the Wither Storm she wears a hat and goggles. Personality Olivia appears to be a very nerdy, geeky, caring, and easily worried character. She's not very confident, but still tries'' ''to make the best out of the situations, regardless of how dire they are. She is also constantly worried about what others think about her and her friends. She often wants to be very negative about a situation even thinking about giving up in the process. Relationships Jesse Olivia is one of Jesse's best friends. She cares and supports him/her whenever she can, and Jesse in return often encourages Olivia when she feels negative. Axel Though Axel and Olivia are often portrayed as polar opposites and often disagree with each other, they never shy away from helping each other in dire situations. Reuben Olivia often doubts Reuben's abilities since he was a pig, and sees him as more of a liability. However, after Reuben saves Jesse and the Gang, she mourns with the rest of the gang and changes her opinion about him. Petra Olivia sees Petra as a very mysterious figure in the beginning of the game. They don't interact much, but Olivia seems to have respect for Petra as a fighter and builder. Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer Olivia is a huge fan of Ellegaard and sometimes even seems to worship her. She takes Ellegaard's opinion highly as seen when believes that she "doesn't have what it takes to be a great engineer" only because Ellegaard said that. Soren the Architect Olivia, at various points of the game, feels Soren is crazy, seeing his unusual hobbies and interests. Ivor Olivia, like the rest of the gang, saw Ivor as the villian. However, after the truth about the Order of the Stone is revealed and Ivor gifts the gang with armor and weapons, her opinion about him changes. Items * Flint * String * Redstone Dust * Slimeballs * Slimeblock * Enchanted Bow * Arrows Quotes " If the order can't do this how are we supposed to" Olivia to Jessie, when she feels down in the Far lands " How are we soposed to do anything, we're no body" Trivia * The quote, "Would you rather fight a hundred chicken sized zombies or ten zombie sized chickens?" refers to the quote, "Would you rather fight 1 horse-sized duck or 100 duck-sized horses?". *Olivia is the first to ask Jesse a question, her first sentence said triggering the choice options. * Olivia is mentioned several times in the Adventure Pass. This is the same with Axel. Gallery Olivia Icon.png|Olivia in the Treehouse. Jesse's Team.jpg|Olivia and the Gang in the Trailer Lukas Icon.png|Olivia with Lukas and Jesse TLPYL The Gang.png|Olivia with the Gang at the end of Episode 3. image.jpeg|A discouraged Olivia looking over the bottomless pit in the Farlans, with Jessie and Reuben. Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Alive Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Protagonists Category:Engineers